It Was Only A Dream
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: When Minnie has a horrible nightmare, it's up to Mickey to reassure her that it was only a dream and that everythings okay. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. And I own nothing related to the country artist Carrie Underwood.

Author's note: Hey there! Welcome to my 11th fanfic. (10 Disney fics and 1 Kingdom Hearts fic.) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. They're married in this story. How old I see them as is in my profile. I think I've done pretty good so far. I posted 10 stories last year in 2008, and now this is my first story of 2009! My first story for this year is another romance/hurt/comfort story. But it's also a tragedy fic. The inspiration for this fic is Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. I've heard that song many times since last year and wanted to do this fic, but decided to wait until after the new year before I wrote it. I think this is a rather emotional story. But if you know me by now, then you know this will indeed have a happy ending. I assure you this will have a happy ending. It will be in the next chapter, but there will be one. I hope you enjoy my first story of the new year. No flames. Review if you like.

P.S: I call the first Disney fic to feature Mickey and Minnie and focus on them of 2009!

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IT WAS ONLY A DREAM

Minnie Mouse couldn't believe it. No matter how hard she tried not to the cruel reality was there. Her heart didn't want to believe it. No matter how much she didn't want to believe it things kept reminding her of the awful truth. She didn't want to believe it. Her heart just wouldn't do it. She was on her way to see her love, Mickey Mouse. But it was in a way that she would have given anything for it not to be...

She was on her way to his funeral.

She was driving down to the church were it was being held, tears rolling down her cheeks. In the passenger seat next to her was a box of memoirs: Pictures, letters and other items he had given her that she treasured so dearly. The radio was on in her car to try to help her deal. Then Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood started to play. Every word tugged at her heart and soul, though her heart had died along with her lover. Her husband, her love, her best friend, her heart, soul, world and her life was gone. Her heart, soul, world and life had been shattered into a million pieces when he died.

"Why, Mickey...? Why did you have to go...?" she asked quietly as though he were there next to her. Tears rained down her cheeks and soaked her eyes as she drove. Minnie never thought this would happen. She had no idea that when Mickey went to work that morning that his life, as well as hers, that theirs, would end.

Mickey had taken a part time job at the police department working as a beat cop from time to time. He kept up his undercover detective work, but he would work as a patrol officer too. He would mainly work whenever Chief O'Hara would increase patrols or when a few officers couldn't come to work for whatever reason. Minnie too had taken the same job with Mickey so they could work together. She, like him, had kept up her undercover detective work but worked as a patrol officer alongside Mickey. It was fun for both of them. Plus, she liked that it wasn't as dangerous as doing undercover work, which made him safer, and her more comfortable with it.

There were some times that he would insist that she stay home though. She never liked the idea of staying home and letting him work alone, but she occasionally did. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She did trust him. With all her heart. It was everyone else and everything else she didn't trust. He would always call her and let her know if he would be late and when he was on his way home.

Then came that dreaded day. It was one of those days she had stayed home at his request.

She was cleaning their house. Feather dusting, cleaning with Windex and Lysol. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She always had that fear that something could happen but she never wanted to think about it. Naturally an uneasy feeling came into the pit of her stomach. She stepped over to the door and opened it to find Chief O'Hara standing there. And when she saw the saddened expression on his face she knew then something was wrong. She began to get nervous, she began to shake and her heart began to beat faster.

"Minnie, could you sit down?" he asked her. The tone of his voice sent an alarm off in her brain. She suddenly began to feel light-headed and sick to her stomach.

"W-what's wrong, Chief?" she asked shakily.

"Please, Minnie, just please sit down," he told her. Minnie had never seen the Chief this hurt in her life, which made her even more concerned.

"Chief, what's wrong?" she asked, more firmly but still shakily. Defeated, O'Hara reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"I'm sorry, Minnie," he said sorrowfully. He sighed and held out his hand. Minnie's eyes widened, her bottom lip begun to quiver and tears began to sting her brown eyes when she saw Mickey's name plate and badge. His badge had a spot or two of blood on it. His blood. She was in complete shock. She suddenly stopped breathing and started to faint. O'Hara had to grab her arm to keep her from falling. He led her over to her couch and sat her down. She regained her what senses she had left and slowly took Mickey's badge and name plate into her hands. She clutched them in her hands against her chest as tears begun to stream down her cheeks. The young brunette mouse was heartbroken. She knew then... he wasn't coming home.

"I... I have to see him," she uttered through her tears.

"I don't know if-"

"Please, Chief. I have to see him!" she pleaded. He nodded. O'Hara led her to his patrol car and drove her to the hospital. On the way, he glanced over at her. She just sat there, looking down at the badge and plate she had in her hands, which were palm-up on her lap. She was in shock. She looked as though she were in a trance. She hadn't said a word since they left. He felt sorry for her. He couldn't imagine the pain and suffering she was going through. Minnie tried to be strong. Mickey always was her reason for being strong. But without him, she didn't have a reason. She tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't. She cried the whole way to the hospital.

About half way into the drive, Minnie's voice broke the silence that had fell inside the squad car.

"What happened to him?" Her voice was low, sounded weak and she didn't even look up. He turned to her briefly before answering.

"He, uh... he initiated a traffic stop on a car that he clocked going over the speed limit. He got out, went up to the car and asked for the guy's licence and registration." He paused there for a second and looked at the young mouse in the passenger seat. She was still looking down to her lap and had the badge and plate clutched tightly in her hand, as if she was afraid that if she lost them that she'd lose the only thing she had left of him. O'Hara turned back to the road and continued. He feared to tell her the rest of the story. It was something even he wanted to forget.

"Then what?" Again, her voice was barely audible and she never budged in her seat. The Chief sighed and continued.

"The guy pulled out a gun and opened fire." He saw Minnie cringe at those words. He hated to tell her that. "His bullet-proof vest kept the bullets from hitting his chest. But one of the bullets hit his lower abdomen, just below his vest. He called for backup and the paramedics arrived in just a couple minutes. But he was bleeding too badly. I rode in the ambulance with him. The paramedics did everything they could to stop the bleeding but he... he lost too much blood. He told me to tell you something, Minnie." Minnie looked up to the Chief at those words. "He told me to tell you that he loves you so much and that he'll always be with you." Minnie managed a weak smile at that. Then she turned back to her lap where she kept her gaze fixated for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived at the hospital, Minnie found her way to Mickey's room. When she walked into her companions room it immediately felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and thrown into a grinder.

There he lay. On a cold table. A single white sheet was pulled up to his chest, leaving only his head, arms and hands exposed. His eyes were closed. He looked cold and pale. It felt like someone had punched Minnie in her stomach, hard. She couldn't stand the sight of him lying there like that.

She slowly stepped over to his bed where his lifeless body lay, her legs shaking with every step. She saw that he was no longer hooked to any monitors. Tears fell freely from her eyes. She was shaking all over, her legs felt weak, she felt sick to her stomach and her heart felt empty. The closer she got the more her heart hurt. The sight of his pale, lifeless and cold body was the most heart-wrenching thing she could ever see. This wasn't a nightmare, it was torment. She stepped over to his bed and sat down in the chair next to his bed, taking his hand into hers and gripping it.

She instantly felt how cold his hand was. His once warm touch that could always make her melt was cold as ice, and it hurt her. She noticed his skin. His black skin was now a lighter shade than it used to be. She looked at his face. His once handsome, beautiful and loving face was now cold, pale and lifeless. And his peach colored face was now paler too.

"Mickey...?" she whispered with her shaky voice. She had just a little hope left in what few pieces of her heart remained that maybe, just maybe, he was still alive. But there was no response.

"Please wake up, baby..." She began to lose control. She began to shake and cry harder as reality begun to sink in. She gripped his hand tighter and gave it a gentle shake.

"Mickey, please don't die! I need you and love you so much. Please don't leave me! I can't live without you! I don't want to live without you!" she begged him desperately through her tears. Her heart, her life, everything was in shambles. She raised a shaky hand to his cheek and touched it. It too felt colder.

"Mickey, please come back to me... Don't leave me here without you..." she pleaded as she stroked his cheek. Again, nothing. His eyes were closed for good. Mickey, Minnie's love, best friend, companion, heart, soul, world and life was gone. When he died, her heart and soul went with him. He took all of her with him when he left. By now her crying was uncontrollable. She gripped his hand in hers tightly as she rested her head on his chest and continued to weep. She could no longer feel his heartbeat. Before, his heartbeat could sooth and relax her, and it could always help lull her to sleep. But now it only pained her to rest her head on his chest knowing that she would never hear it again. She leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. They were cold as well. Normally, his warm lips would send enjoyable sensations flooding through her. But now they were just cold and didn't return her kiss like they usually would. She pulled back and stroked the side of his head with her hand as she gripped his hand in her other.

"I love you, Mickey. I always will," she whispered through her sobs. She felt cold, scared and alone. She didn't want to face this world without him by her side. She couldn't. She didn't want to. Not without him. She rested her head on his chest, slumped her upper torso over his and gripped his hand as she cried hysterically and uncontrollably over his body.

That was three days ago.

That night it was too hard for Minnie to sleep in her and Mickey's bed. With so many memories of them sleeping together in their bedroom, she couldn't do it. All the times they had breakfast in bed, talked, made love, slept together... The memories were too much for her heart to bear. She laid in their guestroom bed, holding a picture of Mickey as she cried herself to sleep. The next day she had to pick out his casket. How she hated that word. She picked out the best coffin she could afford and chose to have his body put in a steel vault. His first and second wake service was very hard on her. She cried through both, and it was all she could do to keep from going to pieces. When they were over, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave him there. She wanted to take him home, with her. She wanted to stay there with him. And now she was on her way to his funeral. The last day she would see his body. The last day she would see him in person. She cried the whole way to the church.

She pulled into the church parking lot. It was the same church they said their vows in. The church where they tied their lives together. Now it was where their lives were being torn apart. They made a promise to be together till deathdid they part. For Minnie, that came way too soon. She saw the hearse sitting outside with Chief O'Hara'spolice car parked in front of it. She couldn't stand the sight of the gold hearse. She gave it a glare out of her tear-filled eyes as she got out of her car. She got the bouquet of plastic red roses out of the passenger seat. She knew the plastic ones would last longer than the real ones. She gathered herself together and made her way to the front of the church. Her legs were shaking, her stomach felt like it was upside-down, she felt light-headed. It was taking all the strength she could muster to make the dreaded trek. She just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Minnie took a shaky and shuddering breath as she opened the door and stepped into the lobby of the church. There were a few people standing in it talking to one another. As the young mouse entered it felt like all eyes were on her. As she approached them they would offer her their hand and she would shake it, and they would give their condolences. She opened the door that led into the church itself. She saw a lot of people sitting in the seats. There wasn't an empty seat to be found. Minnie couldn't help but crack a small smile. Her mouse certainly was popular. Besides his family and friends, there were a good number of the police department present as well. Since Mickey had been an amateur detective, Chief O'Hara had given him a law enforcement funeral with full honers. Minnie couldn't thank O'Hara enough for that. She couldn't help but smile. Her mouse was very well loved. And no one loved him like she did.

But her smile faded as she looked down the isles to the gold casket. In it lay everything dear and precious to her. Her heart, her soul, her world and her life all lay inside that coffin. She felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks again. Suddenly, she heard the trumpets start to play and it hit her hard again. She felt a tight feeling in her chest, and it felt like she was smothering. The roses fell out of her hands and landed on the floor as she tried to keep herself from passing out. She took a few deep breaths as she placed her hands on her chest and tried to pull herself together. After taking several deep inhales and exhales the tight and smothering feelings in her chest began to go a way a little. She bent down, picked up the roses and began to walk down the center of the isles. She made her way up to the front and sat down in the front row of seats, tears streaming down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe it.

"Why'd you have to go, Mickey? I was counting on us being together forever. Why'd you have to leave me?" Minnie whispered low. No one else heard her. A rather large white sheet lowered above the casket, the lights dimmed and they began to show a slide-show featuring different pictures of Mickey. Pictures of him alone, with his family, his friends, with Minnie. She wanted them to do the slide-show for him. Minnie couldn't help but smile through all the pictures. Such wonderful memories... Seeing them brought back a warmth in her heart that she hadn't felt since the last time he was alive and she was with him. The slide-show ended several minutes later. The lights brightened up and the screen rose back up. And Minnie was once again faced with reality. The preacher stood up and requested that everyone bow their heads and pray. Minnie bowed her head and said a prayer. Tears dripped from her eyes onto her lap. Once the preacher finished, the congregation stood up and begun to sing. To Minnie, it was the saddest and most heart tugging song she had ever heard.

Minnie would give anything for Mickey to climb out of that casket, be okay, take her in his arms and caress all the hurt, pain and fear away. But she knew that wasn't possible. So she just continued to cry her heart out. She just sat there with her head dropped down as tears poured down her cheeks. Once the funeral was over, everyone began to go up and look at Mickey's body. Before they left, they would stop by Minnie, hug her or shake her hand, and give their condolences. Many of them would mention how much of a good person Mickey was. But none of them knew him like she did. She knew him better than anyone. He wasn't a good person... he was a wonderful person. He was a wonderful husband, friend and lover. Everybody loved being around him. Especially her. He was more than just a person to her. He was her everything. He was everything to her. He was her Mickey.

After everybody left, Minnie, Chief O'Hara and a female officer were the only people left. O'Hara and the other officer stayed behind with Minnie to make sure that if she passed out again someone would be there to wake her up. Minnie got up and walked slowly up to the gold casket that contained her lovers body. She began to shake and her legs felt weak as she stepped up to the casket and peered inside at his cold, pale, lifeless body. It felt like she had been punched in her stomach, hard. Her heart felt empty. The biggest piece of her heart was gone. Mickey was half of Minnie's heart. When he died he took half of her heart with him. And she knew her heart would never be complete until they were together again. The half of her heart that remained wouldn't be complete without him. Her other half. It was as if her heart and soul had been robbed of their very essence. She slowly placed a shaking hand on his cheek and stroked it. She tried to pull herself together what little bit she could. She was trying to be strong. She sniffed before she spoke. She tried to find the words she wanted to say but her tears had created a lump in her throat. With a shaky voice, she spoke to him.

"Mickey... I miss you, baby." She sniffed. "I miss you and love you so much. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you..." She gently lifted his hand and placed the roses gently under it, then let it rest on top of them. She stroked his hand as she looked back up at him. Her young and fragile heart was aching and shattering in her chest. Her words were shaky and her voice was shuddering. She was having a hard time speaking. All she felt like doing was crying. She just wanted to hold him and never let go. Her bottom lip quivered with every word she spoke.

"You were the only guy I ever loved, Mickey. You were the only guy for me. And you'll always be the only guy for me and the only guy I'll ever love." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I promise I'll never date again. I gave you my heart and you still have it." She managed a small smile. "No other guy will ever get a piece of me. I'm still yours, Mickey. I'll never date again, and I'll never give anyone a chance. I'm yours forever." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Please wait for me. I know you're an angel now, and I know you're looking down on me. Will you wait for me? So we can be together again?"

Minnie reached into the roses and pulled out a small picture of her and him together. She looked at it and couldn't help but smile. But then her smile faded. How much she was smiling then. And now she had lost her reason to. She laid it next to his head. It was all the strength she could muster to hold herself even partly together. She started to break down. She began to cry again as she took his hand into hers and gripped it. Her heart was becoming heavier. Her strength was leaving her. Mickey's cold, pale, lifeless body was the most heart-wrenching sight she could see. He was her strength. When he left he took her strength. Now she only had a little left. And it was leaving her.

"Mickey..." She couldn't take it anymore. The tight and smothering feeling returned to her chest. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. She couldn't stand being without him. These last few days had been the worst of her life. How could she endure more? It felt like a dagger to her already broken heart.

"Mickey!" she cried as she gripped his hand tighter. "Please don't go! Please don't leave me!" She slumped over the casket and his body as she began to cry uncontrollably. Perhaps the hardest she's cried yet. Her hysterical sobs and whimpers could be heard over the whole church. Chief O'Hara and the other officer stepped closer to her. The female cop placed her hand on the shoulder of the broken brunette and began to pat it a little. It took both officers several minutes of consoling her before they could even get her to stand up. Minnie's crying calmed down just a little, allowing her to stand. The officer motioned for them to leave. Minnie glanced up to them for just a moment with tear-stained cheeks, and sad and flooding eyes before turning back to the body in the coffin. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Mickey's lips.

"I love you, Mickey. I always will," she whispered. Pulling back, she sniffed, wiped her eyes and turned to the exit doors. The female officer took the arm of the young mouse and led her out of the church. In that one-second moment that O'Hara saw Minnie's eyes he noticed something different about them. They had lost their shine. Whenever he would see her, he could always see a sparkle in them. And they would seem to shine and twinkle when she thought about or mentioned Mickey. But now that sparkle was gone. They didn't hold the life in them that they used to. Now they looked empty. Devoid of what they had. Now they were just windows into a broken soul and shattered heart. The fire that ignited them was gone. Mickey took all that with him when he left. As the woman led the still-crying girl out, O'Hara turned back to Mickey. A tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled slightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Mickey. You were a great detective and a great friend. You had a lot of friends that cared about you. But no one cared about you more than Minnie did. And no one will miss you like she will, either. Help her, Mickey. Look after her." He gave a salute to his fallen comrade and walked out. Minnie walked alone slowly back to her car, which was parked just two cars behind the hearse. She reached a shaky hand up to the handle, opened the door and got in. She tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself, but they were shuddering and with every exhale a whimper escaped her. She glanced out the windshield up at the sky. It wasn't a clear day. It had been raining on and off all day. It was a gloomy and cloudy day. Not even a speck of sunlight could be seen. Minnie's eyes lowered and fell upon the picture of Mickey she had hanging from her rear-view mirror. Next to it was wooden cross. She missed him so much. Trying to measure how much she loved and missed Mickey was unimaginable.

"I miss you so much, Mickey. You don't know just how much I wish you were here. I'd give anything to have you back," she uttered through her tears as she looked at his picture. She lowered her gaze to her lap. Tears splashed down onto her white gloves. She took a shuddering breath as a sob escaped her.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did you have to leave, Mickey?" Minnie didn't know how she could have any tears left. She had cried so much over the past few days, it was a wonder she had any tears left to cry. She looked back up at his picture.

"I don't know how I could cry anymore, Mickey. When you left you took all of my tears with you. But I know that they'll never stop falling until we're together again. Just please wait for me, Mickey." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She looked at the wooden cross and managed a small smile.

"You've got your wings now. I know they're beautiful. And now you're singing in the angel choir and I know you're a wonderful singer. Will you save a spot for me next to you?" Her smile faded as reality once again slapped her in the face when she noticed the pallbearers carrying out the casket. She looked away as the tears begin to build up in her eyes again. It started to sprinkle the rain again. The young mouse looked out the windshield at the dull, grey sky. She noticed a rain cloud that had the familiar silhouette of her beau: The Mickey icon shape. Her tears broke lose and begun to fall once more, soaking her cheeks.

"Mickey..." she whispered. Tears now streamed down her cheeks. It was like he was crying too.

"I love you and miss you so much, Mickey. I wish so much you were still here," she uttered as she looked up at the cloud. O'Hara walked over to Minnie's car with an umbrella as everyone got in their cars. He walked up to her car and knocked on the rain-splattered window. The broken-hearted young mouse slowly looked up at her window. She put her keys in the ignition and turned it just enough to roll down her window.

"Do you need someone to ride with you?" O'Hara asked her with concern in his voice. She slowly shook her head slightly.

"No thanks, Mister O'Hara..." He noticed something about her voice too. It didn't hold the life in it that it used to. Her normally joyful, spunky, and sometimes feisty voice now just seemed weak and sad. Broken and hurt. In some ways, Mickey was almost like a son to O'Hara. The one he never had. And Minnie was like a daughter, or daughter-in-law that he never had. And now he was seeing this broken spirit of a girl that used to be. She now seemed so distant.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. With years on the force, he knew when the time to worry was. And this was it. She nodded a bit.

"Yeah... Thanks anyway..." she replied lowly.

"All right. But I'll have one of my officers behind you just in case. If you need anything, just signal her, okay?" She nodded.

"Thanks..." she uttered. He nodded with a small smile and turned back to the other vehicles. The funeral procession was about to start.

"Chief," she started. He turned back to her. "Thank you so much for all this. Mickey would say don't bother with it, but thanks all the same. I know he would appreciate it. And he deserves it. Thank you," Minnie smiled weakly.

"You're welcome, Minnie. Mickey was my buddy too," O'Hara replied. Minnie glanced up to Mickey's picture.

"He was mine, too, Chief. Mine, too..." He studied her for a moment.

"You sure you'll be okay?" She didn't even look at him. She just kept staring at the picture of Mickey when she answered.

"No..." O'Hara started to say something, but then another officer came over to him.

"We're ready to go, Chief."

"All right. I'm coming." He turned back to the girl mouse. "It'll be okay," he said softly. Minnie only nodded blankly. He turned and started to walk to his cruiser. He doubted that she believed him. Truth was, he was having a hard time believing it himself. Minnie looked out the windshield and saw Chief O'Hara and another officer get into the patrol car. She saw the taillights come on, and then the red and blue emergency lights on the roof. She reached a shaking hand up to her keys and turned them, making the engine crank. She switched on the windshield wipers and leaned back against the seat. The sound of the rain hitting the car along with the thump the wipers made as they rose and fell seemed to echo through her ears. She sniffed a few times before noticing the taillights of the police car come on again and then it start to roll forward. Minnie buckled her seat belt, switched on her headlights and hazard lights and put her car in drive. As she placed her hands on the steering wheel, she knew... this would be the longest and most dreaded drive of her life...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. And I don't own anything related to Carrie Underwood either.

A.N: Turns out this story is longer than I expected. So I had two choices; Make a REALLY long one shot, or make it a two shot. So I went with the latter. This makes my first two shot fic! Again, I assure you this will have a happy ending. Trust me. I wouldn't be so cruel as to kill off a main character and leave things be. I refuse to do such a thing! I would also not be so cruel as to write what I have and not finish this. Perish the thought! This WILL have a happy ending. You should know me well enough by now to know that. ;) I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fic.

P.S: I forgot to do this before, so... I call the only Kingdom Hearts fic to focus on King Mickey and Queen Minnie and be rated M!

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IT WAS ONLY A DREAM

Minnie pulled out of the parking lot behind Mickey's parents and sister. The drive to the cemetery only tormented her more. Everywhere she looked she could see Mickey. She could just imagine him sitting next to her in the passenger seat. She could just see him smiling that warm and loving smile of his. She could see him reaching his hand over, resting it on top of hers and massaging the top of her hand with his thumb. And she could see him and hear him softly telling her that everything would be okay. But the cruel reality was that it was only her imagination. She had lost the love of her life. What reason did her heart have for continuing to beat? She didn't know of one. He was her reason to be. When he left, her reason left as well. If someone had've asked her five days ago did she believe in fairytale romances with fairytale endings, she would've happily replied yes. And she would've said that she was living it. But recent events were like a dagger through her heart. She still believed in fairytale romances, but the ending was far from anything she ever imagined. It wasn't a happy ending... it was a heckish ending.

Naturally she couldn't help but wonder about what would happen if she got her hands on the jerk that pulled the trigger. It wouldn't be pretty... Drunk or not, he had NO right to do what he did. By pulling the trigger, that creep took something away from her. Something dear. Something precious. She knew what she wanted to do to him. She wanted to avenge Mickey's death. She wanted to snap him in two. But she also knew the right thing to do would be to just let the police handle it. She knew that Mickey wouldn't want her to do something neither of them would like. So she was doing the right thing. But she was glad that the jerk would be locked up for the rest of his life. He took Mickey's life, so it was only fair that he spend the rest of his in prison.

The rain had stopped by the time the funeral procession arrived at the cemetery. Minnie waited inside of her car while the pallbearers got the coffin out and carried it to the grave site. She didn't want to see them carry Mickey. And she didn't want to see them put him in the cold ground. That would make it seem final. So she waited and cried. After they carried the casket to it's final resting place, Minnie got out and made her way across the wet earth to the funeral tent that was set up and took her seat, her legs shaking with every step. Although the rain had stopped, the tears that rained down her cheeks continued. The preacher stood back up and said a few words, and then said a prayer. Minnie just stared blankly at the casket, as if in a trance. She couldn't believe it nor did she want to. Was Mickey really gone? Was the other half of her heart really lying in that casket, dead? It all seemed too horrible to be real.

Then a few officers began to fold an American flag. Chief O'Hara took the folded flag and stepped over to the young mouse. She glanced up at him with blood-shot eyes and tear-stained cheeks as he approached. O'Hara bent down and held the flag out to the girl.

"I'm very sorry, Minnie," he said. Minnie slowly took the flag into her hands as O'Hara saluted and walked back to his former position. Minnie looked down at the folded flag in her hands. Could this really be happening? She raised the flag and clutched it to her chest as she held on to all she had left of Mickey. She wondered what could have been. He and her could be out getting something to eat, dancing in the rain, or snuggled up together on their couch at home just listening to the rain. They could be doing anything together! But no... She's here in this horrible cemetery staring at a box that contained his body.

Several officers then began to fire off their guns. The rifles rang out, echoing across the graveyard. For Minnie, it felt like the bullets were going into her heart. With every shot fired, a pain shot through her chest, right through her heart.

Then she lost it. She couldn't take anymore. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she jumped up from the metal chair she was sitting in and ran. She ran from the tent through the rain-soaked cemetery, carrying the flag in her arms. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from there. It was too much for her young and fragile heart to take. Minnie didn't want to say goodbye to Mickey. Not now, not ever! She didn't want to let him go. She couldn't let him go. She wouldn't let him go. But how could she make it without him? She knew she couldn't.

Minnie ran until she was out of sight of the funeral service and stopped at a pine tree. She tried to catch her shuddering and shaky breath as she leaned her back against the tree trunk. She closed her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks and fell to the ground. She then balled her right hand into a fist, turned to the tree and pounded the bottom of her fist against the tree a few times in a small fit of anger, clutching the flag in her left hand as tears poured down her face. She stopped and rested her arm against the tree and rested her forehead against her arm as she sobbed against it for a few moments before turning her back to the tree and leaning against it. Closing her eyes, she sat down, leaning against the tree trunk with her legs to one side of her as she let her tears spill down. She held the flag tightly in her arms. She made sure not to hurt it. It was now one of her most cherished possessions.

Minnie wasn't upset with Mickey. Never once since this whole ordeal stared had she blamed him. Nor did she blame God. She wasn't blaming anyone. She was just hurt and sad. She believed with all her heart that Mickey had been called up to Heaven. She believed that he was supposed to be an angel and now he was. That was the only thought that brought her some comfort. That and the thought that they would someday be together again. Part of her believed it was his time to go, but part of her had a hard time accepting it.

Minnie opened her eyes and looked down at the flag she had lying in her lap. She gently stroked her fingers across it. Then she picked it up in her arms, brought it up to her chest and held it tight as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Mickey... I'm so sorry for getting upset. I just love and miss you so much... I know you're looking down on me, but I just wish you were still here with me. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you... I don't know how I'm gonna make it without you. I... I can't..." she whispered. Then she clutched the flag tighter. "I just want you back!" she cried as she began to sob harder. She sat there against the tree trunk and cried hysterically for what seemed like hours.

Minnie felt alone, cold and scared without Mickey by her side. She wasn't complete without him. He was her light, her warmth and her reason. Now her world was dark, cold and empty. She had lost her reason. She had to keep telling herself that it was his time, but she still had a hard time convincing herself. Naturally she wondered why. Mickey was so young, so full of life. He never hurt anyone. And he always made time for his friends, especially her. And he made sure she knew he loved her everyday. She was so young, too. Why did he have to be taken from her while both were at such a young age? Why did they have to be separated? And she wondered why it wasn't her time, too. Why couldn't she have went with him? Why couldn't she have died with him, next to him? That was the way she always imagined it; They'd go together in each others arms. She wished it could have been like that, and not the way it had been.

She opened her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree as she looked up at the dull, grey sky, sniffling and whimpering all the while. Minnie placed her hand on her chest for a brief moment. Was her heart still beating? It wouldn't surprise her any if it weren't. It stopped the moment she found out he was gone. She lowered her hand to her lap, picked the flag up and held it to her chest again as she sat secluded underneath the tree. Pains pulsed through her chest from time to time. Could her heart have actually stopped beating? Could all the pain, misery and suffering she had endured the past few days taken their toll on her? Would she collapse any moment? She had heard that a person could actually die of heartbreak, if the heart had taken too much. Is this what it would feel like to die of heartache and heartbreak? Truth was,  
she didn't really care at this point. Her heart, her soul, her life and her world had been shattered into a million pieces.

Time may heal wounds, but she knew that time wouldn't heal all the wounds in her heart and soul. A hundred years could pass and time would never heal all her wounds. Her wounds wouldn't all be healed until she was with him again. She couldn't help but wonder if this would be her fate. Would she succumb to heartache, heartbreak, separation anxiety, or would she cry herself to death? It didn't really matter to her. Before, the only real fear she had of dying was of leaving Mickey behind. Now the idea of dying didn't frighten her. If she were to die right now or within the next few days, him and her would hopefully be together again. Minnie couldn't help it as a small smile crept to her face at the thought. Dying wouldn't be bad if it meant being with her love again.

Or would she die because of lack of food? Her appetite had decreased since he died. She only had about a half a bowl of cereal that morning. Her eating had been cut back a good deal since the day she found out Mickey was gone. She knew she needed to eat but she just didn't have the appetite. She didn't like the idea of eating without him, and she had just been too depressed and sad to eat. Her lack of food was beginning to show on her. Just since he died, she had already lost a couple of pounds. Her already petite, slender body was even littler than before. Would it be her downfall, or would it be a combination of all of the above? She didn't know, nor did she really care. Minnie leaned her head forward and looked at the folded flag in her arms. She loosened her grip on it and let it rest in her lap. She couldn't help but smile a little as she looked at it.

"You were a hero, Mickey. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, you were. You'll always be a hero to me. You'll always be my hero. I just wish you were here..." she uttered as she rubbed her hand across the flag. She sniffed and wiped away the tears that stained her cheek. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you..." She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself but the tears continued to fall, her ears drooping.

"Minnie..." Minnie's eyes shot open as she heard a voice that sounded so familiar to her. It was just barely audible. Could it be? Could it really be... his voice?

"Minnie..." it said again, a little more clearly. Minnie knew the voice then. It WAS him! Her eyes widened, her ears perked up and her heart filled with hope.

"Mickey...?" she asked subconsciously. She stood up, leaving the flag against a root and began looking around frantically to find out where his voice was coming from. "Mickey, where are you?" Suddenly, Minnie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to face the person who was behind her. Her heart exploded with love, joy and happiness at the sight.

There stood Mickey, smiling his warm, loving and comforting smile, his soft brown eyes gleaming. She gasped softly as she felt every piece of her broken heart come back together.

"Mickey...?" she managed with a whisper. Mickey raised a hand to Minnie's cheek and cupped it. The warmth from his hand traveled through her. The last time she felt his hand it was cold. But now it was just as warm as it always was.

"Hi, Minnie," he smiled warmly.

"Mickey!" she cried happily as she flung herself onto him, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Hot tears of joy began streaming down her cheeks as she held him for dear life, like she'd never let go. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight as well. Minnie cried happily as she held Mickey tight, nuzzling her cheek against his chest, feeling his warmth and love surround her once more. This was the happiest she'd been since the last time she saw him alive. She pulled back a little and looked up at him.

"Please tell me this is real," she breathed desperately. He smiled as he gently placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. How she missed his touch. And now how much she relished it.

"This is real," he smiled softly. She snuggled her cheek further into his palm as tears of joy ran down her cheeks and her heart did back flips in her chest. The soothing warmth from his hand traveled through her and sent a calmness through her. Just like it used to. Minnie beamed up at him. Her tears of sorrow and pain had turned into tears of joy and happiness just within that moment of hearing his voice and seeing his face. She then pressed her lips to his almost desperately in a deep, loving and passionate kiss. The last time she kissed his lips they were cold. But now they were just as warm and soft as they used to be. And the flood of sensations that his kiss used to do to her was happening right now. And she loved it. After about six seconds, she broke the kiss and embraced him tightly again.

"Oh, Mickey, I missed you so much. I love you, Mickey. I love you!" she wailed as she cried happily onto his chest and held him tight, nuzzling her cheek against his chest and her body against his. With her cheek against his chest, she felt his heartbeat. How she missed hearing and feeling it. She relished being able to again. Mickey shed a few tears of joy as well. He didn't know that she would miss him that much. He began to rub his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"I love you, too, Minnie. I missed you, too. It's okay, baby," he whispered.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back," she breathed as she nestled herself in his embrace. She pulled back and kissed him about five times on his face, making him chuckle. She chuckled too. Her crying had pretty much ceased by this point. She wasn't crying as much now. She pulled back and looked up into the eyes that could always turn her knees to jelly.

"I missed you, too," he whispered as he gently rubbed behind her round ear with his gloved hand. She relished his gentle touch. She missed it, along with everything else about him, so much. Mickey noticed a tear stray down Minnie's cheek. He moved his hand to her cheek and cupped it, gently wiping away her tear with his thumb.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern in his voice. She embraced him and squeezed him gently.

"I am now," she replied warmly. She held him for a few seconds before pulling back a little and looking up into his eyes with her own.

"Mickey... Are... are you really...?" She didn't want to say the word. It hurt too much. He sensed what her question was.

"Dead?" he finished for her. She nodded slightly. "Yep. As a doornail," he grinned lightly. He meant it to be a joke but she didn't even crack a grin. The answer only seemed to make her more hurt. She thought that he was alive, but now she finds out he really is dead. He notices her expression begin to show sadness.

"Are you...?" she started.

"No. I'm not a ghost," he answered with a chuckle. He noticed a faint glimmer in her eyes.

"Then, are you... an angel?" He smiled coyly.

"Yep. See?" Suddenly, a pair of golden wings appeared behind him. Minnie's eyes widened and she gasped as the wings materialized behind Mickey. A smile crept to her face. She was amazed.

"Oh, Mickey... They're beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"You can touch them. It's okay," he smiled. She looked up at him with a curious grin.

"Can I?"

"It's all right. Go ahead." Minnie slowly moved her hand closer to his one of his wings. She softly and gently touched her fingertips to his wing and traced her fingers across it. She was amazed. Never had she felt feathers as soft and fluffy as this. No feathers on earth could ever be like these.

"They're beautiful. They're so soft and fluffy," she uttered.

"Thanks," he grinned. She then looked at him.

"Can you fly?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm still getting the hang of it. I should be able to do donuts soon," he chuckled. She smiled and chuckled too.

"You'll get the hang of it. You're a quick learner. You'll be zooming circles in no time," she chuckled.

"That's not all I can do," he grinned slyly. Mickey wrapped his arms around Minnie. He then extended his wings and wrapped them completely around her too. She smiled a big smile.

"That was the first thing I learned," he whispered.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed as she beamed up at him. She loved the feel of his arms, and his wings, around her. If she could feel this everyday, then she couldn't wait to get to Heaven. Not only were his wings fluffy and soft against her skin, but they were also warm and snugly. They matched him actually. She could just stay right there for the rest of her life in his arms and wings. Forget a bed. She had something better. Much better. And who would need a blanket? She had something much better. Minnie happily nestled herself into Mickey's loving embrace. His wings disappeared then. She didn't mind however because he still had his arms around her.

"Guess what else," he said. She pulled back and looked at him. "I'm your guardian angel," he smiled. He saw a glimmer in her eyes as she smiled at his words.

"You're my guardian angel?" she asked, amazement in her voice.

"Yep. I'll be looking after you from now on. Along with you grandparents." Her eyes widened a little.

"You saw my grandparents?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did. Both of them are real nice and funny too. And they told me to tell you that they love you, they're both proud of you, and that they'll always be watching over you." She smiled at those words. "Just like me," he added warmly.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're my guardian angel, too," she whispered.

"I wouldn't be anything else, kiddo," he whispered as he hugged her back. They each pulled back a little and looked into each others eyes. He raised his hand to her cheek and begun to stroke it tenderly.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. She raised her hand and placed it on his.

"I am as long you're here. But without you... I'm not," she replied. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and stared into his eyes. "Why did you have to go, Mickey?" she asked. It was a pleading question. She desperately wanted to know the answer.

"It was my time. I was no longer needed here," he sighed. She took his hand and gripped it.

"But I need you! And I still need you!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Minnie. If I could come back I would, but my time is up here."

"But I need you, Mickey! I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. You took so much of me with you when you left." Mickey raised his other hand, placed it on hers and began to rub the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm still with you. I'll always be with you. In here..." He placed his hand on her chest, over her heart. "I'll always be with you in your heart and in you memories. I'll never abandon you. I may not be here physically, but I'm always here in your heart and memories. As long as you never forget me, I'll always be there."

"I would never, ever forget you." Minnie took Mickey's hand from over her chest and gripped it in her hands. "Will you... come visit me? Like you are now?" she asked hopefully.

"Count on it. But I'll mostly visit you in your dreams," he answered with a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to every one," she uttered with a smile. She then moved her arms around him and hugged him. He did the same to her.

"Minnie," he whispered. She pulled back and looked at him. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay?" It was a request and a plea mixed together.

"I'll try... I promise," she responded.

"That's my girl," he whispered warmly, then kissed her forehead. How she loved it when he called her that. She always loved the ring that phrase had to it. She loved being dubbed HIS girl. Suddenly, a gentle breeze blew and stopped just as sudden as it came. Mickey pulled back and looked up at the sky.

"I have to go..." he said quietly. Her mood changed from happy to sad again. She had been reunited with her only love and now she was being separated from him again? It didn't seem fair.

"What?" she asked. She hoped she heard him wrong. He turned back to her.

"I have to go," he repeated. She noticed that he sounded a little sad himself.

"But... but why? You just got here," she said. Tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"I'm really sorry. But I have to go." She gripped his hand tightly in hers.

"I don't want you to go, Mickey!" she pleaded as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"Take me with you!" she cried. She was crying harder now.

"What?" he asked. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Don't leave me here without you, Mickey. Take me with you," she begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Please don't leave me! Don't leave me again! I don't want to face this world without you. I didn't want to before, and I don't want to now. I can't..." Mickey wrapped his arms around Minnie and hugged her tight. She hugged him tight as she nestled herself against him.

"I'm sorry, Minnie. But I have to go. I promise that I'll visit you in your dreams," he whispered.

"Promise?" she asked softly as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"I promise," he murmured. She squeezed him a little tighter.

"I love you so much, Mickey. And I always will. Please wait for me," she uttered.

"I'll be waiting," he replied. He pulled back a little. "I'll always love you and I'll always be with you, Minnie." He placed his hand on her cheek. "It'll be okay. I'm fine where I am. I'm with your grandparents now. I'm your guardian angel and I'll always watch over you. When you look up at the sky at night and you see a star twinkle, that'll be me winking at you. And when you feel a gentle breeze, that'll be me whispering in your ear and touching you. We're all watching over you and waiting for you to come home, too. I'm waiting so we can be together again. And I'll wait for as long as it takes." She gazed up into his eyes with her tear-filled ones as she placed her hand on his on her cheek. She smiled as his words melted her insides.

"Thanks, sweetie. I promise I'll never date again. I'll never give anyone a chance. I'm yours forever, Mickey," she smiled through her tears.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"See ya," she said. Suddenly, he began to fade. He was now transparent and she could see right through him. She tried to hug him but her arms went right through him.

"I'll be watching over you," he said. "I love you, Minnie. And I always will."

"I love you, too, Mickey. And I always will," she uttered with her shaky voice. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Take care of yourself."

"Take care of yourself, too."

"I'll be waiting..." And with that, he disappeared, leaving her feeling alone, cold and scared once again. She just stood there for a moment as she tried to pull herself together. But the idea of not having him there next to her, of not feeling his arms around her, of not feeling his lips on hers or anywhere on her skin, of not feeling his touch, of not being able to hold him... of anything... just seemed unbearable.

"No..." She slowly slumped to the ground again as tears fell down her cheeks. She leaned her back against the tree trunk,  
picked up the flag and held it to her chest again.

"Mickey..." she whispered as she cried hysterically and uncontrollably.

Minnie sat alone, secluded underneath the pine tree as she wept, cradling the folded American flag in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Minnie..." a voice... a familiar voice, said. "Minnie, wake up..." Minnie gasped as she blurted her eyes open and felt someone next to her gently shaking her arm. She turned her head to see Mickey sitting up beside her, leaning down to her with a concerned expression on his face. His beautiful, loving, handsome face. Her heart lept with joy and happiness in her chest.

"Mickey!" she wailed happily as she shot up and threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Hot tears of joy began to fall from her eyes as she held onto him for dear life. Like she would never let go. No longer did she feel alone, cold, scared and empty. Now she felt complete, warm, safe and happy. Her reason to be was back, and her heart once again had it's reason to beat.

Mickey was naturally a little confused at first, but his instinct was to wrap his arms around her, hold her tight and comfort her. Nestling her head on Mickey's shoulder, Minnie cried happily as she held him tight. Her warmth, her reason, her everything was back.

"Oh, Mickey, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so happy to see you," she breathed.

"It's okay, Minnie. I'm alright. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay," he whispered as he gently rubbed one hand up and down her back. He also began to rock her gently in his arms, softly kissing the top of her head every little bit. As the next few minutes wore on, her whimpers got quieter and she stopped shaking as much. She then pulled back a little and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Mickey asked softly. She sensed the concern in his voice.

"I am now," Minnie replied with a light smile.

"You were mumbling and crying in your sleep. I got worried. I'm sorry if I weren't supposed to wake you but I didn't like seeing you like that," he said gently. She felt her heart melt at his words as she took his hand into hers.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you woke me up," she answered with appreciation in her voice.

"You okay?" he asked as he raised his hand to her cheek and cupped it delicately. She snuggled her cheek further into his palm, then nodded.

"Yeah... I'm okay. Now," she answered. "I just had this awful nightmare."

"I'm sorry," he whispered with a comforting smile as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead. She couldn't help but smile.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, lowering his hand to hers. She lowered her gaze and closed her eyes for a moment as she recalled the awful dream.

"It was awful... You... you had..." She didn't finish her sentence before tears began to build up in her eyes again. The memory hurt too much. He didn't have to hear the rest to get an idea of what happened. He softly touched her cheek and wiped away a tear that strayed down with his thumb.

"Something happened to me?" She nodded.

"You were a cop and... someone... someone shot you..." she replied. The word 'shot' was like venom to her.

"I didn't make it, did I?" he asked gently. She shook her head and sniffed. He lowered his hand to her lap, placed his hand on hers and begun to massage it. She took a deep breath and continued.

"It was horrible, Mickey... I was going to your funeral and I saw you... lying there in that... that ugly box. Then you appeared and told me that you loved me and that you'd always be with me. You held me... Then you said you had to leave. You disappeared and you were gone again." She wiped her eyes and sniffed. Mickey put his arms around Minnie and pulled her close as he begun to rock her gently and rub the back of her head. Mickey knew that Minnie needed that reassurance. She needed to know that he was safe and that he was right there with her. She needed that assurance.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here with you. You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you anyways. Don't worry," he purred softly. Minnie moved her arms around Mickey and nestled her head onto his shoulder.

"I was so scared..." she uttered. He pulled her closer, wrapping his tail around her hips as well. She returned the action by wrapping her tail around his hips.

"It's all right. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm right here with you and I'm not leaving you. Remember the last time I had a nightmare?" She lifted her head and nodded.

"Remember what you told me then?" She smiled a little and nodded. She was already beginning to feel better. She wasn't crying as much anymore. He was already making her feel better.

"That it was just a dream and wasn't real, and that I will always be with you." He nodded with a smile.

"That was just a bad dream and only a bad dream. The only things from your dream that are real are that I love you and I'll always be with you." Her smile got a little wider as her heart begun to melt. "I'll always be here next to you, Minnie. An earthquake couldn't keep me away from you. That will never change."

"Aw, Mickey. I'll always be here next to you, too. An earthquake couldn't keep me away from you, either. That will never change, either," she uttered as she hugged him a little tighter.

"That's the smile I love," he smiled. He kissed her on the top of her head as she sighed happily.

"Bad dreams are just bad dreams. Good dreams are special. I'm right here with you and I always will be," he whispered. She pulled back a little and looked up into his warm brown eyes with her own.

"Thank you," she whispered. Mickey raised his hand to Minnie's cheek and begun to stroke it tenderly.

"Don't you worry about that 'ol dream. Everything's fine. I'm okay, we're together, and I'm not going anywhere," he smiled. He then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers as he caressed her cheek and held her close to him. She happily returned the kiss as she rubbed the back of his neck. He pulled back as their smiles and eyes met.

"Feel better, sweetie?" he asked softly. She smiled warmly up at him.

"I feel much better. Thanks to you," she smiled.

"I'm just glad to see you smile again," he said. She nuzzled herself against him.

"How could I not smile when I'm with you? You always know how to make me smile," she replied. "Thank you so much for making me feel better, Mickey. I really appreciate it," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad I could help you feel better," he replied.

"I do. I feel much better, thanks to you," she said.

"That's what friends are for. They're there for each other."

"Well, thank you." Minnie leaned up and brushed her lips against Mickey's as she rubbed the back of his neck and held him close. He happily returned the kiss as rubbed her back. She pulled back and their eyes and smiles met once again.

"You always know how to make me feel better no matter how bad I'm feeling," she said.

"I hate seeing you upset. I'm just happy to see you smile again. And I'm glad that you're okay," he responded.

"You're okay and you're here with me. I'm just fine," she said.

"I'm glad," he murmured. She beamed up and him, leaning up and giving him a peck on the side of his lips.

"Think you could go back to sleep?" he asked.

"I think so. As long as you're here with me, I believe I'll sleep just fine," she replied. Mickey pulled Minnie closer and nuzzled his cheek against the side of her head.

"I'm right here, doll. I'm okay and I'm right here with you. Everything's all right. You have nothing to worry about," he whispered. She pulled him closer as she tilted her head to brush her cheek against his, sighing happily as she did so.

"Thanks, baby," she whispered.

"So you ready to go back to sleep?" he asked. She pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes as she brought her hand up to his chest and began to rub it.

"As long as you're sleeping with me," she smiled cutely and playfully, chuckling after.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he smiled.

"Neither would I," she smiled. They each leaned close and touched their noses together, then each pulled back. Mickey laid back down on his back. Minnie lowered herself to him, propping her upper torso up on her forearm and elbow as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Thank you so much for making me feel better, Mickey," she smiled appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you feel better," he smiled.

"I do feel better. Thanks to you. You always make me feel better," she said.

"No problem. I'm just glad I could help. You're welcome," he replied. Minnie smiled at Mickey then leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a deep, loving kiss. After about four seconds, she broke the kiss and pulled back to meet his eyes and smile with her own. She then lowered herself upon him, resting her head on his chest and draping her arm across him, sighing happily and contently.

"I love you, Mickey. I love you so much," she uttered lovingly. He placed his hand on her side and his free hand on her arm.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he murmured equally. She kissed him softly on his chest, then nuzzled her cheek against his chest and her body against his.

"I'm just so glad you're okay," she said. She tilted her gaze upward to meet his. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Mickey. If something were to happen to you... if I were to lose you... I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't make it without you. I need you and love you so much. I don't wanna lose you," she said with a pleading tone. He smiled warmly down at her.

"You'll never lose me, Minnie. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here next to you. I need and love you, too. You don't have to worry. An earthquake couldn't drag me away from you. I'll always be right here with you," he smiled. She beamed up at him as his words of reassurance relieved and warmed her.

"And I'll always be right here with you. An earthquake couldn't drag me away from you either," she purred warmly. She leaned up and kissed him on his lips. "Love you," she smiled.

"Love you, too," he smiled. She then cuddled up to him again. She happily nuzzled her cheek against his chest, feeling his heart beat against it. It was sweet music to her ears.

"Good night, Minnie. I love you," Mickey smiled.

"Good night, Mickey. I love you, too. Always have, always will. Forever and ever," Minnie smiled.

"Same here. Sweet dreams, doll."

"I don't believe I'll have anymore bad dreams tonight. Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"Well, if you do, I'll be right here with you. Don't be afraid to wake me." She looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Thanks, cupcake."

"You're welcome, sugar." They touched their noses together, then snuggled up again.

"Night, Mickey. Love you," Minnie smiled.

"Night, Minnie. Love you, too," Mickey smiled.

Mickey and Minnie lay snuggled up together under the covers feeling the warmth and comfort of each other. And Minnie didn't have anymore nightmares all night. Feeling Mickey, the love of her life, lying next to her, his arms around her and the relaxing and alluring sound of his breathing and heartbeat along with the warmth of his body, she felt happy, content, peaceful and comfy. Her bad dream was now becoming a faint memory. Mickey's reassurance and presence had comforted and relieved her.

Lying next to him, she knew everything was okay. He was safe, he was there, and she still had him in her life. Everything was as it was before she had the nightmare. Everything was as it should be. Them together. She'll never stray from the happiest, safest and comfiest place she's ever known; By his side. Minnie was no longer concerned about her dream, for she knew that as long as Mickey was there next to her, everything would be okay. Everything was as it was before. Not a nightmare. But a wonderful dream of Mickey and Minnie sharing their lives together forever.

The two young mouse lovers lay cuddled up together in each others embrace until they each dozed off. The nightmare faded away and back into what it was before. A wonderful, blissful dream of them being together forever.

The End.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: I want to dedicate this fic to the families and friends of fallen soldiers, police officers and firefighters. Every day they die in line of duty. They put their lives on the line for their country, their families and their friends. They should always be remembered. Because of the sacrifices they make, because they do it for us, and because they are people too. Remember the fallen. They will forever live on.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
